


Drowsy

by tmariea (OccasionalArtist)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I haven't written a real good straight up fluff in a while so I suppose we were overdue, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Post-Canon, Sorey playing with Mikleo's hair, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalArtist/pseuds/tmariea
Summary: Mikleo takes a nap in the sun with Sorey





	Drowsy

**Author's Note:**

> *Looks at my last few fics* 
> 
> Well folks we've known a fact about myself for a long time and that is that sometimes I get fixated on a particular theme. Lately I think that is sleep.

Mikleo could feel the breeze stir his ponytail, as he sat with his feet dangling over the edge of one of the many cliff faces that surrounded Elysia.  The air was warm with early summer, and puffy clouds drifted lazily below him.  It was a perfect day, and most perfect of all, Sorey sat next to him.

“It’s just as beautiful as I remember it,” Sorey said, and sidled closer.

Mikleo lifted an arm to give Sorey the opportunity to cuddle underneath.  He took the chance with relish, scooting the rest of the way in and humming contentedly.  Everyone in the village had been elated to see Sorey again after centuries, but the full day and night of celebrations which had followed the two of them stumbling up the mountain had left no time yet to spend quietly in each other’s company.

“It seems like no matter how much the rest of the world changes, this place never does.”

“Has it changed much?” Sorey asked.  They hadn’t taken much time to explore yet, instead making their way home before anything else.

“It has changed a lot.  It’s amazing Sorey, the new things we have built with both Seraphim and humans together again.  I’ll show you it all.”

“Ahh, I can’t wait!” Sorey crowed.  He squeezed the arm he’d wrapped around Mikleo a bit tighter in his excitement.  “When can we go?”

“Soon,” Mikleo promised, and then cut himself off as he opened his mouth in a yawn.  “After we rest a little while, perhaps.”  The sun was warm on his back, and Sorey warm next to his side, and he hadn’t felt this calm in a long time.

Sorey laughed.  “Aw, does the old man need a nap first?”

“What did you just call me!?” he shrieked.  A few Elysialarks that had been nesting in cracks on the cliff face startled and took flight into the clouds below.  Sorey just laughed harder.  “I’ll have you know we ARE STILL THE SAME AGE.”

“Uh huh, sure.”

Mikleo wasn’t sleepy anymore.  Still burning with indignation, he caught Sorey around the waist with his other arm, and hauled them back from the edge of the cliff.  When they were a safer distance away, he rolled Sorey down into the grass and sat on his stomach so he couldn’t run.  Then he attacked Sorey’s sides and armpits without mercy.

“I didn’t mean it!”  Sorey yelped between laughs.  “You still look young!”

“That is not going to excuse your behavior.”  He grabbed Sorey’s hands, which were attempting a counterattack, and pinned them above his head.  Sorey’s defenses had definitely suffered in his time away, and he was no match for the continued assault.  “Promise you won’t say that again.”

“Okay,” Sorey wheezed, “I – I pro-haha-promise.  I won’t – call you old again.”

Satisfied, Mikleo released his hands and let him up.  Sorey pushed himself up so that he was sitting beneath Mikleo, suddenly very close to his face.  “I’m sorry if I offended you.  You know, you look even more beautiful than the day I left,” he said, voice still breathy from laughing, but quiet and sincere.

“Ah,” Mikleo mumbled, looking away as was still his instinct to hide a blush.  “I wasn’t that offended.”

“No?  But I had something in mind to make it up to you.”  He felt a hand slide along the side of his jaw, and then press gently to turn his face back.  “Can I still?”

Sensing what this something might be, Mikleo said, “Of course,” as he leaned in to meet Sorey’s mouth.

They had spent ample time getting reacquainted with each other’s lips in the ruins where Sorey rescued him, but Mikleo’s chest squeezed just as sweetly now.  He hoped the strength of that feeling wouldn’t be going anywhere soon, because it was the most wonderful thing he had felt in a long time.

This was a different sort of kiss, too.  Before, it had been fraught with adrenaline and relief and tears, so many tears, mingling on both of their cheeks.  But this was not so desperate.  Sorey kissed him slowly, as if a reminder that there would be time.  There would always be time now.

Mikleo's shoulders relaxed again as his nose nudged against Sorey’s.  His muscles seemed to let any tension the might be holding flow away.  Where his hands had come up to cling to Sorey’s shoulder blades, the slid down languidly until they cradled his lower back.  That same warm, comfortable feeling twined unhurriedly through his veins.  No matter that Sorey had teased him, right now it sounded perfect to curl up to sleep in Sorey’s arms.

When Sorey’s lips left his, Mikleo blinked his eyes open, not aware until that moment that they’d fallen shut.  They threatened to slip closed again almost immediately.

Sorey laughed again, but this time it was fond instead of teasing.  “When was the last time you slept at all?”

“I really can’t remember,” he admitted.  It had to be over a few years ago, if he couldn’t even pinpoint the day.

“Then that nap is probably overdue.  It’s okay, I won’t make fun.  Goodness knows I don’t actually have a leg to stand on.”

“Don’t remind me,” Mikleo said with a pout, even as he climbed off of Sorey’s lap so that he could lay down.

Sorey followed him down.  He brushed a hand through Mikleo’s bangs, and then to the back of his head.  He tugged carefully at the tie in his hair, until it came free and cascaded down his back.  His fingers worked into the strands and carefully combed through them in long, long strokes.  “Okay, I won’t.  And I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Mikleo’s throat constricted; he hadn’t mentioned that fear yet, that someday Sorey might just vanish out from under him.  Sorey knew it anyway, just the same as it had always been.  It seemed they were still as in sync as before he left.  It was the sweetest relief.

“Goodnight Sorey, I love you.”

“I love you too, Mikleo,” Sorey replied, with one last kiss to his forehead. 

As Mikleo closed his eyes and let the slumber wash over him, feeling the most restful he had in a long time, Sorey’s fingers continued to work through his hair.


End file.
